


Return to Colour

by Siabhras



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brief character study of Natasha Romanov and the effects of the Red Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Colour

Everything would be red not long after she began to fight and let herself be caught up in the movements. Everything other than the graceful dodging and kicking would fade into the red, ignored and forgotten.   
Red.   
Red.   
Red…  
Even after she had pinned the other under her, a short blade pressed against the others neck, it would all stay red. It would all become too much red and everything would start to fall down around her.   
At times like this lithe arms would wrap around her, pulling her to the edge of the red and back toward a world and life of colour. Words would fall out of her mouth coming fast and in a desperate tone, none of it English. A hand would come up and run its fingers though her hair, a voice reminding her of the family she has now, the people who trust her, people who love her. A small kiss would be pressed to her forehead and she would take in a shuddering breath.   
The world would return to colour. 

Natasha Romanov would never bring up her breakdowns, but Clint would always be there to remind her that she had a reason now to never let the red take over her completely.


End file.
